parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Thomas Fully Loaded (Herbie Fully Loaded)
Here's John Clancy's parody called Thomas: Fully Loaded (Herbie: Fully Loaded) which will appear on Youtube at some point in time. Cast *Thomas the Tank Engine as Herbie the Love Bug (both living vehicles) *Nicki Moore as Maggie Peyton (both teenagers and both main females) *Marc Hall as Kevin (both good friends to Nicki and Maggie) *Iris as Charisma (both kind) *Bo Duke as Ray Peyton Jr. (both race car drivers) *Randy Marsh as Ray Peyton Sr. (both names start with R, both fatherly and both serious at times) *Sharon Marsh as Sally (both kind and both love Randy and Ray Sr., I know Sally and Ray Sr are boyfriend and girlfriend and Randy and Sharon are Husband and Wife but it's parody so so what) *Amos Slade as Trip Murphy *Donny as Larry Murphy *Syndrome as Crash *Cooter Davenport as Crazy Dave *Rosie the Pink Engine as Sally’s Yellow VW Beetle (both girlfriends to Thomas and Herbie) *John Bennett as Jim Douglas (for flashbacks) *Stan and Shelley Marsh as Themselves (Maggie & Ray Jr’s Siblings) *Sam and Emily Moore as Themselves (Maggie and Ray Jr's Sisters) *Luke and Daisy Duke as Themselves (Maggie and Ray Jr's Cousins) *Emily the Emerald Engine as Giselle (Flashbacks) (both use to be Girlfriends to Thomas and Herbie) *Lori Collins as Diane Darcy (Flashbacks) (Both use to be girlfriends to John and Jim) *Homer Simpson as Wheelie (Flashbacks) (both funny, competitive, sometimes selfish but also helpful) *Rex as Peter Throndyke (Flashbacks) (both rivals to John and Jim) *Butch as Bruno Von Stickle (Flashbacks) *Devious Diesel as Trip Murphy's Race Car (both rivals to Thomas and Herbie) Scenes: *''Thomas Fully Loaded (Herbie Fully Loaded) Part 1 - Opening Scene/Graduation'' *''Thomas Fully Loaded (Herbie Fully Loaded) Part 2 - Choosing a Graduation Gift'' *''Thomas Fully Loaded (Herbie Fully Loaded) Part 3 - The Train's Name is Thomas'' *''Thomas Fully Loaded (Herbie Fully Loaded) Part 4 - Racing Amos Slade'' *''Thomas Fully Loaded (Herbie Fully Loaded) Part 5 - You Promised Me No More Street Racing'' *''Thomas Fully Loaded (Herbie Fully Loaded) Part 6 - Extreme Thomas Makeover'' *''Thomas Fully Loaded (Herbie Fully Loaded) Part 7 - The Showdown'' *''Thomas Fully Loaded (Herbie Fully Loaded) Part 8 - Amos Exterminates Thomas'' *''Thomas Fully Loaded (Herbie Fully Loaded) Part 9 - Jealous Thomas'' *''Thomas Fully Loaded (Herbie Fully Loaded) Part 10 - Saving Thomas'' *''Thomas Fully Loaded (Herbie Fully Loaded) Part 11 - Bo's Crash/Racing is in My Blood'' *''Thomas Fully Loaded (Herbie Fully Loaded) Part 12 - Prerace Preperations'' *''Thomas Fully Loaded (Herbie Fully Loaded) Part 13 - The Next Great Marsh'' *''Thomas Fully Loaded (Herbie Fully Loaded) Part 14 - The Big Finish'' *''Thomas Fully Loaded (Herbie Fully Loaded) Part 15 - Ending Credits'' Gallery: Thomas,PercyandtheCoal4.png|Thomas the Tank Engine as Herbie the Love Bug P-the-bling-ring-emma-watson.jpg|Nicki Moore as Maggie Peyton Marc Hall Bling Ring.jpg|Marc Hall as Kevin Iris.jpg|Iris as Charisma No-220px-Bo Duke.jpg|Bo Duke as Ray Peyton Jr. RandySouthPark.png|Randy Marsh as Ray Peyton Sr. Sharon Marsh.png|Sharon Marsh as Sally Mr. Amos Slade as Clem.png|Amos Slade as Trip Murphy Here's Donny (Ted).jpg|Donny as Larry Murphy Syndrome-Super.jpg|Syndorme as Crash Cooter.jpg|Cooter Davenport as Crazy Dave Rosie the Lavender Engine.jpg|Rosie the Pink Engine as Sally's Yellow VW Beetle John Bennett.jpg|John Bennett as Jim Douglas (Flashbacks) Stan-marsh-0.png|Stan Marsh Shelly.png|and Shelly Marsh as Themselves (Maggie and Ray Jr's Younger Siblings) Emily and Sam Moore.jpg|Sam and Emily Moore as Themselves (Maggie and Ray Jr's Sisters) 220px-Luke Duke.jpg|Luke Duke It's Daisy Dukes.jpg|and Daisy Duke as Themselves (Maggie and Ray Jr's Cousins) Emily'sNewRoute14.png|Emily the Emerald Engine as Giselle (Flashbacks) LoriCollins.jpg|Lori Collins as Diane Darcy (Flashbacks) Homer-simpson-the-simpsons-movie-2.36.jpg|Homer Simpson as Wheelie (flashbacks) Rex (Ted).jpg|Rex as Peter Thorndyke (Flashbacks) Butch.png|Butch as Bruno Von Stickle (flashbacks) PopGoestheDiesel26.png|Devious Diesel as Trip Murphy's Race Car Category:John Clancy Category:Herbie Fully Loaded Category:Herbie Fully Loaded Spoof Category:Herbie Fully Loaded Parody Category:Herbie Fully Loaded Movie Spoof Category:Herbie Fully Loaded Movie Parody